minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Requests for Adminship
You NEED rollback before you can apply here. This is a page where users can request and rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before placing a request. For now, people can self-nominate themselves or nominate other users (though the candidate must accept the nomination), and an administrator will decide whether or not the candidate is ideal. If yes, a bureaucrat will hand the flags if the decision was made by a sysop. Eventually when the community expands significantly, community discussions will be used. Until that point, this system is in use. Bureaucrat flags can be requested by users that are already administrators. However, these requests are only accepted by other bureaucrats, since only they have enough experience as being one. Please note that administrators can be made at any time, while bureaucrats are only made if another one is good to have or needed. Keep in mind that bureaucrat flags are no different from admin tools, other than more access to , which is not used very often. Admin flags can be requested to be removed, or are removed by a bureaucrat immediately, if an administrator either... *...abuses his/her powers *...has been inactive for a long period of time (2+ weeks) *...has not shown any use for the tools *...has shown behavior unacceptable for an administrator. If the admin is a bureaucrat, Wikia Staff can be . __FORCETOC__ Rules and Regulations While the wiki gets more page views, and thus more edits, more administrators will come in handy to keep maintenance in all hours. You can request adminship below, but it's important to keep in mind a few things: For adminship requests: *You must be experienced with this particular wiki, and preferably other wikis. *Your contributions must be of good quality. *You must provide a reasoning why you would be a good admin and need the tools. For bureaucratship requests: *You must have experience as an administrator already. *You should be trusted enough, as bureaucrat tools can be very dangerous in wrong hands. Requests Please place the requests under this line. ---- dak47922 Postpone Hello I am dak47922. I think I am a good candidate for becoming an admin on this wiki beacause I have the derermination to get the job done. I am familiar with wikia and am very active on the Terraria wiki.(at the time of writing this I am rated 10th on the wiki leaderboard(out of thousands) and am a member of the rollback group.) With my particular skill set I think I am very worty of becoming an admin. Thanks Dak47922 talk 21:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Denied. I am pleased you are experienced in other Wikis', but follow the rules. You must be constantly contributing in this wiki. Show me your editing skills in this wiki and I will consider. Otherwise, "I, Asian, will be postponing this request". Xx AsiAnZ xX 01:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Legonman Denied Hello, I am MrLegoman. I believe a great administrator needs to be someone who has helped on this wiki, follows the rules, and does what the other admins say. I think I will be a good admin because I am ranked 11th and have the time to contribute at least every other day. I am also familiar with Wikia and have and interest in playing Minecraft and posting anything new and helping out the community. Thank you very much for your time. MrLegoman_____ML 02:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Denied, Get more edits and apply for rollback. LF 001 '' 20:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Suggested Request Accepted This is '''not' a request for me, but a suggestion for another individual. What do I have to say? Should Sharple become admin anon? For what I have to say is a very serious acknowledgement. Shall this Sharple become an admin? For whatever reason, he is not. I'm just guessing he does not wish to be. And yet, I crave him to be. --[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 02:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Accepted. 12:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Autis21XT Denied Hello I would really like to be admin as I believe it would be a good experience and also I would attempt to make edits every time I made a discovery or found some trivia about objects within minecraft and also I would make use of my current experience and expand it from there.Thank you Autis21XT (talk) 15:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Declined for obvious reasons. Cheers LF 001 '' 20:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) User:Sharple Bureaucrat Application Hello, most of you guys have known me since the beginning of this year. Since then I have cleaned the wiki's , undid vandalism and now I'm here to request for bur rights since I've been an very active user here also, I revamp our Policy, cleaned and expanded articles such as Anvil. I added article comment colors (have to admit tho that Pathos helped contributed), new backgrounds and much more, please consider this request. Good day & Happy editing! Sharple Talk/ 02:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) CandD [Denied] This is '''not' a request for me, but a nomination for another user. This user is a respectful editor, made 521 constructive edits and was here since August 30, 2012. MM777 (talk) 19:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :CandD needs to become a rollback before you apply him for adminship. Sharple Talk/ 19:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC)